Wings of Fire Book Nine: The Storm is Coming
by TheDovinator
Summary: This is my version of what book nine of the series should be, also, it is a crossover but I could not find what I was crossing it over with. Enjoy! Rated T because of violence, death, and mild language.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I just read the eighth book of Wings of Fire and well, I didn't quite like how it had ended so I am going to right my interpretation of how the ninth book should go, just a warning before you start reading, this does have spoilers so if you haven't read the eighth book then read no further because this, again, has major spoilers. But for the people who don't care, I will do the disclaimer. I don't own Wings of Fire or The Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim, or Avenged Sevenfold's "Shepherd of Fire" or "Hail to the King". Enjoy the story! Oh and one more thing, this story is going to be between 25 and 30 chapters long not counting the prologue and the epilogue. And I am setting out to make the first WoF/TES5 crossover fanfic.**

 **This story will take place in the P.O.V of my OC from Skyrim, Storm Bear-Tamer.**

 **Prologue**

It had been three months since he had left Skyrim, and now he was here, the land of dragons, Pyrrhia. "It's beautiful isn't it, dad?" Storm's daughter, Sasha, asked him, "Very," Storm said "Come on, let's get into the town so we can get a room at the inn." And with that, the two Dovahkiins made their way into the town of Seaside.

 **Okay so that is all that I am going to write for now now, I will upload chapter one soon, and it will have a lot of action in it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This will be the chapter one of my story, so, enjoy! And I know that this should be in the crossover section but there was no option for The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim so I just left it as a regular story so please don't criticise me for it. Also, there will be points where Storm talks in the dragon language throughout the story so I will right the translation after what is said.**

 **Chapter One**

They had rented a room in the Coral Inn in Seaside and planned to spend a week there while scouting out different places, and Storm had got back from doing just that, "Any luck dad?" Sasha asked, "Nothing much, just five dragon kills, two barrows and 5000 gold," Storm said, "and I learned that there is a war between the dragon tribes in this land." "Hmm, seems peculiar doesn't it?" Sasha asked, "What?" Storm said, "Dragons fighting among themselves, that hasn't happened before." Sasha replied, "Not for you, but I _have_ seen it, not to uncommon," Storm said, "now be quiet, I am going to pay the rent." And Storm was going to do just that when a man burst in through the front door and yelled, "DRAGONS!" Storm looked at his daughter who nodded and tossed him his sword. He buckled on the embroidered leather sheath and ran outside, Sasha close behind.

When they got outside, the sight was horrific, bodies strewn everywhere, houses on fire, and four large red dragons on the other end of the courtyard. He was across that distance with three words, "WOULD NAH KEST!" and was face to face with the first dragon, who he killed with a slice of his sword, and the smell of blood in the air became more prominent. Storm looked to his left to see Sasha battling two other dragons, so with the break in combat for him, Storm strung his bow nocked an arrow, and fired, sending the arrow home in the brain of the larger dragon, at the same time Sasha severed the head of the other one, and with a thud, the head hit the ground. Storm then looked at his daughter and said, "Lif fin laat gein nahlaas," _leave the last one alive._

Sasha nodded and immobilized the last dragon by slicing the wings with her sword, "Why do you want it alive, dad?" Sasha asked, "Questions," Storm replied, "fos los hein for?" _what is your name, "_ Heinah disst," _yours first,_ the dragon replied, Storm smiled, "Dii for los Strun Bear-Tamer, ahrk ekah los Sasha Bear-Tamer," _my name is Storm Bear-Tamer, and hers is Sasha Bear-Tamer,_ the dragon looked down and said, "Zu'u los Kulaan Vond do fin SkyWings." _I am Prince Soar of the SkyWings,_ Storm's smile widened, "Gesaag zey atruk Vond, Dreher hei laan wah dir?" _tell me something Soar, do you want to die?_ The dragon started to look worried, "G-genaz, Zu'u lost ragnavir!" _p-please, I have family!,_ the dragon is worried, good, "Ruz gessag zey fos daar kein los do ahrk hei lahney, told vahk," _then tell me what this war is about and you live, that simple._ The dragon closed his mouth and didn't speak another word, so Storm drew his sword, and put it to Soar's throat and said, "FAHRAL FIN LOAAN!" _ANSWER THE QUESTION!,_ "HELT!" _STOP!_ Sasha said, "He is _scared_ can't you see that?" "Yes I can, but he has to answer the question, tell him that." Storm said, "Vond, genaz fahral fin loaan." _Soar, please answer the question._ Sasha said, "Fin kein los do succession," _the war is about succession,_ Soar said, "Kul, nu mu fen tolsek hein wounds ahrk fjerd hei au hein strah," _good, now we will heal your wounds and send you on your way,_ Storm said.

After an hour of work on Soar's wings, he was soon set free, "Vis Zu'u qiid aan hundah?" _can I ask a favor?_ , Soar asked, "Huhhh, bek," _huhhh, sure,_ Storm said, "Dii ragnavir, nust los maht ko fin Lok Junaar, vis hei gaav niin tir?" _my family, they are still in the Sky Kingdom, can you get them out?_ , Soar asked.

 **Okay sorry guys, but I have to end it here, but it will get more exciting in the next chapter, I promise! Also I need to know if you want Storm to sneak into the Sky Palace or fight his way in, be wary, because different choices may have different outcomes.**

 **I don't own Wings of Fire or anything else referenced in this story.**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay I forgot to specify this in my last chapter, Storm was doing these things about a month to three months before the SandWing War of Succession ended, sorry!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of my story, and I just want to say that I did find this book's crossover with what I am doing and sorry that this is coming so late I have just been very busy, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

"Ful I'll zey gaav daar tahvir, hei laan zey wah ahkrop kotin aan junaar wah sav hein ragnavir?" _So let me get this straight, you want me to sneak into a kingdom to save your family?_ Storm asked, "Geh, Zu'u fund." _Yes, I Would,_ Soar replied, "Hei dreh emtiin tol Zu'u kroson fah biis, geges?" _You do realize that I work for pay, right?_ Storm asked, "Oo Zu'u vis biis." _Oh I can pay,_ Soar said.

Storm was about to reply when Sasha tapped his shoulder, "Are you sure that we can trust him?" she asked, "Yes, or else his soul will be used to unlock the last word to 'Marked For Death'," Storm replied.

"We'll frey nuz au gein zensekos, hei ofan mii fin layout do fin junaar." _We'll help you but on one condition, you give us the layout of the kingdom,_ Storm said, "Ronak," _Fine,_ Soar replied.

So for the next two hours, Storm and Soar went over the layout of the kingdom while Sasha went to tell the villagers that everything was okay.

When they finished, Soar told Storm told where to meet him when they were done, and they parted ways.

 **Hey, so uh this came super late so I will release the next chapter soon for you guys, okay?**


End file.
